True Love (Gale and Peeta)
by Shelbylovesponyboy
Summary: What if Peeta and Gale loved each other, and where going out before Peeta went into the games. What if a boy could volunteer for a girl...
1. Chapter 1

Gale's Pov:

"Babe, I have to go" Peeta said, While I sucked on his neck leaving him with a purple hickey.

"Come on Babe, Just this once" I said. He sighed.

"Gale tomorrow is the reaping and mother will kill me if I don't make enough desserts" Peeta said but let me pull him down on my bed.

"Ok, how about you stay for a little while and I'll help you at the bakery" I said. Peeta thought and nodded. I smiled and got on top of him slowly taking his clothes of...Well you know what happened next...

(1 hour later)

"Peeta how many times is your name in the bowel" I asked him while he stuck the cake in the oven.

"Umm... about 23" He said like it was no big deal.

"What...Why" I exclaimed.

"Babe it was for flour and other stuff my mom needed" Peeta whispered to me. God I hate his mom, when she found out about us, she sent Peeta to school with bruises everywhere

"Gale...I'm scared" He whimpered and started to get teary eyes. I quickly hugged him.

"We're not going to get picked" I said. and looked into his eyes. Peeta nodded and hugged me.

' I love you" He said and stood on his tiptoes to kiss my lips. I smiled.

"Well... you better go my mom will be home any minute" He said. I sighed and smiled. I quickly gave him a kiss.

"Bye babe" I said and walked out the door. I sighed and got my hunting gear ready for tomorrow where I have to meet Katniss. I would never take Peeta it's not like he's bad at it, it's that when I told him to kill the buck, he said why doesn't he have a family. He asked with innocently in his eyes and when Katniss shot him he started to sob. It took me 2 whole days to calm him down. This is why he probably wouldn't survive The Hunger Games. I sighed just thinking about him in the hunger games. I laid down on my bed and slowly fell asleep with nightmares about the hunger games... 


	2. Reaping

Gale's Pov;

"Gale, gale, wake up" My brother Rory yelled. I sat up..

"What time is it" I asked Rory.

"Well I now that you're late to meet Katniss" He said and ran out of the door laughing when I quickly got dressed. I quickly grabbed my stuff and left.

(Skip To Meeting Katniss)

"You know what we could, do it run away into the woods" I said. Katniss looked up at me.

'We wouldn't make it 5 miles" She said. I mentally agreed with her.

"What about Prim and Peeta, you know they're scared of the woods, and They both cry when they see something die" She said.

"Yeah, your probably right" I said. and sighed

"We should probably go" I said and helped her up. We made are way to the fence and we split our separate ways. I walked home and got into my reaping clothes that were getting too tight on me. This was my last reaping.

*RINGGGG*

The bell rang. My mother sighed sadly and kissed us on the cheek. We made our way to the station. After my blood was taking, i walked into the 18 year olds. I quickly looked for Peeta and saw him with his hair slicked back which was cute and he had a black eye. He spotted at me and smiled at me nervously. I smiled back.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor" The women with the crazy hair and make- up said

"President Snow added a new rule, and that means a boy can volunteer for a guy." She said while walking to the bowel with girl names in it. She cleared her voice.

"Primrose Everdeen" She said, I looked at Katniss, she was about to volunteer before I yelled I volunteer as tribute, Katniss looked at me, while I started to walk up with a straight face.

"Well, well...What is your name" She asked.

"Gale Hawthorne" I said clearly into the mic. I looked at the people and saw Peeta and his lip was wobbling.

"Moving onto the boys" She said and pulled out a piece of paper. She walked up to the mic...

"Peeta Mellark" She said. Oh God No! Peeta slowly walked up.

"Shake hands" She said. I grabbed Peeta's hand and pulled him into a hug. I could tell he was slightly crying so I just held him.

"Anyways how about a round of applause" She said. No one clapped but they did hold up three fingers. I held onto Peeta when we were walking into the building.

"You guys need to goto the rooms now" A peacekeeper said.

"No, we will stay in the same room" I said and glared at him.

"Fine" He said and pushed us in the room. I held Peeta and sat him on my lap...


	3. Overprotective Boyfriend

(Skip Meeting People)  
>Gale's Pov:<p>

"Wow" Peeta said while walking in the train. We were holding hands and looking around the train.

"Wow! I wound how they made these: He said while holding a cupcake. I smiled at him.

"Haymitch, should be here in a minute" Effie said and sat down. I mentally groaned, Haymitch was a drunk, he couldn't help anyone .

"Gale, look at this cookie" Peeta said and showed me the cookie that had a little design on it. I chuckled at him but was interrupted by a very drunk man.

"Hey fags" He said and sat down in a chair.

"So what's the plan" Peeta asked.

"Hold up, what" Haymitch

"Your suppose to tell us how to get sponsors, and stuff" Peeta said confused

"Well...I don't think I can train Fags" Haymitch said.

"Ok thats enough of that" Peeta said. Before I could think Haymitch's foot came out and hit Peeta's chest. I quickly got up and konked his foot off and checked Peeta for any injuries.

"Are you ok babe" I asked him. He nodded. I opened his shirt and saw a bruise starting to form. I quickly kissed his chest and held him.

"I don't think Haymitch is ok" Peeta said and laughed. I chuckled with him. He was so cute.

(Skip 2 Hours)

They let us share a room and we where both in bed together.

"Gale I'm scared" Peeta said and cuddled into me.

"Me too" I said and held him to we both fell asleep


End file.
